Lack of sleep
by RedCharmeleon
Summary: Crys doesn't have time to get Gold a birthday present. Happy birthday, Gold!


Happy birthday to Gold! Yeah! An excuse to write about my OTP! Sorry if the characters are OOC

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon did ya think that I'll let Ash be ten forever? No! And Pokespe'll be an anime by now!

* * *

Crystal was panicking. Which was an un-Crystal-like thing. She would usually stay calm and collected and try to solve the problem.

But this was a desperate situation.

Today was 21 July. Gold's birthday. And she didn't have a birthday present for him. Surprise, surprise! What happened to the well prepared Crys? But this was not her fault.

This was all the Magmortar's fault (or so she thought).

For the past weeks, she had been assigned to capture the Magmortar that had appeared in Johto. Since Magmortars aren't native to Johto, this was a rare opportunity. But the Magmortar was so sly, so speedy that it was a pain to catch. When she finally caught it yesterday, she met Yellow on her way back to the lab.

'What'd you get for Gold's birthday?' Yellow had asked her, making her remember that the following day was her fellow dexholder's birthday.

'Er, I'm still preparing it,' Crys had replied, her expression calm but she was actually screaming 'Help's and 'What should I do?'s in her brain.

Yellow had raised her eyebrows. 'Knowing you, I thought that you'd finish getting his birthday present ages ago.'

'N-no! It's almost done! I'm just adding a few final touches to it so that it's gonna be better,' Crys lied right on the spot. She usually disapproved of lying, but this was a desperate moment!

'Not unexpected from the organised and perfect Crys!' Yellow smiled. 'I'm so glad that Gold has you as a girlfriend.'

And after the conversation, Crys felt worse than ever.

How was she going to get a present today, and quick? And when Yellow was expecting it to be something gorgeous! How can I find a fitting present for Gold out of nowhere?!

Catch a Pokemon for him? Nah, Gold has too many already. Besides, wouldn't people be disappointed? She almost always gave Pokemon out as presents.

Make a card? Though people like Red or Yellow would appreciate things like these, Gold was not one of them. In fact, he'd be majorly disappointed. So would others. They probably expected something better.

Give him a haircut? As much as Crys wanted to do that, Gold would not allow her, saying that his hairstyle was awesome and cool, and that it was the latest fashion.

Run away and not go to Gold's birthday party? That'll leave the poor guy heartbroken. Moreover, she was his best friend and girlfriend!

Feeling confused, desperate, and sad all at once, she sent out her Xatu, Xatee and flew to the professor's lab to work. Hopefully she'd get some ideas there.

'Good morning, Crystal,' Professor Oak smiled when he saw her. 'You seem tired. Lack of sleep?'

'Oh, no, I'm fine,' the azure eyed girl said, trying to stiffen a yawn behind her hands. The truth was, Crys couldn't sleep a wink because she spent the entire night wondering what she'd get for Gold.

Professor Oak looked at her, concerned. 'Are you sure? You should take a rest, you know. Don't overwork yourself.'

Crys smiled at the old man. 'I'm fine,' she repeated, sitting in front of her desk and starting to do her work.

The professor looked unsure, but before he could say anything, his

* * *

grandson appeared at the doorway.

'Good morning,' Green said to the whole room. Then he saw Crys and raised an eyebrow slightly. 'I'm surprised you're here, Crystal. Isn't today Gold's birthday? Shouldn't you be with him?'

'I'll be with him at his birthday party,' Crys said, not even looking at her senpai.

'Speaking of his idiotic party, it starts at two. You won't get a lot of work done if you're going to his party.'

'Is that so? Then I'll let you guys go at one,' Professor Oak said. 'Before you kids go play, Crystal, I want you to go to the National Park for me. There are loads of Sunflora and Sunkern there and they're blocking the road. So I－'

'Want me to find out why there are so many Sunflora and to shoo them away,' Crys finished the sentence as she got up to leave, gathering all her things. She usually wouldn't finish the professor's sentences or cut him off but she was so tired she barely knew what she was doing.

The two Oaks looked slightly surprised but the older Oak said, 'That's my girl.' And Crys smiled at him as a response as she sent out Xatee and flew away.

It was already twelve when Crys arrived at the National Park. She'd have to be quick if she even wanted to attend Gold's party.

The problem was exactly what Professor Oak said. Sunflora and Sunkern were everywhere. No one could even step into the park, so it was closed, but Crys ignored the sign (another un-Crystal-like thing). She was here to help them so she figured that the staff wouldn't mind her for coming in (or flying in the air) illegally.

She could see a couple of people trying their best to get rid of them by capturing them or else, but there were so many Sunflora that Crys seriously wondered if the whole world's Sunflora and Sunkern were here.

She could've captured the whole lot of them, but it'll take a lot of time and Pokèballs to do that. She settled for bobbing around in the air, trying to see why they were blocking the road.

She saw a flash out of the corner of her eye, and Crys quickly whipped her head around, trying to see where to flash of light was from, but all she saw were yellow Sunflora.

Crys frowned. She really needed to get some rest.

But she saw the flash again. Was she seeing things?

'Xatee,' Crys looked up at the Xatu. 'Did you just see flashes of lights?'

The psychic type looked as unsure as its owner, but she nodded.

Okay, Crys was genuinely happy for a moment that she wasn't seeing things since her Xatu could see it too, but now she needed to find what the flashes of lights were.

There were more flashes of lights. Crys pondered. The flashes of lights might be the reason why the Sunflora and Sunkern were here.

* * *

Were they using moves? Like Flash, or Sunny Day for instance? That explained why there were flashes of light, then, but why use those moves when they outside, with perfectly strong sunlight?

The sunlight must've made Crys' brain woozy, because she could not think straight and the Sunflora she saw were becoming blurry. Maybe she was starting to have bad eyesight. Or probably because she was tired and the sunlight made her want to sleep. Or both.

All she saw now were not Sunflora and Sunkern now, but a picture of endless golden yellow, and her thoughts somehow turned towards Gold.

Why are you thinking of Gold? The serious part in her brain scolded. You are working! But Crys paid no attention to it.

Gold...Gold had a Sunflora too, called Suntaro. And speaking of Suntaro...

Strong sunlight...Sunkern...flashes of light...

That's it! Crys' eyes snapped open and she came to her senses. She finally understood. Now she just needed to see if her theory was true.

She set her sight on Sunkern, which was a bit hard since Sunflora towered over them. Just then, a flash of sunlight hit some of the Sunkern, and they shivered. Seconds later, they started to glow.

'They're evolving!' Crys gasped and snapped a photo of this marvellous scene. 'Just like how Gold's Suntaro evolved via strong sunlight instead of a Sun Stone!'

Gold. Crys blinked. That's right! Gold's party! She checked her Pokègear. It was one. She only had an hour to get to New Bark Town and to get Gold a present.

'What'll I do?!' Crys groaned loudly as the Sunkern finished evolving to Sunflora. Xatee looked at her trainer strangely.

She was really, really desperate. She should probably capture a Sunflora to give Suntaro a mate.

Wait. Sunflowers are golden yellow, just like the guy's eyes. And, from what Crys remembered, they could be found in the National Park.

It was a dumb and not so thought out idea, but time was ticking, so she wasted no time, and grabbed one of them out of the ground. They'd have to wait until the entire pack of Sunkern finished evolving to get rid of them, Crys figured as she flew away.

A sunflower, Crys snorted and shook her head as Xatee flew towards New Bark Town. Not the best present, but...meh.

She was fifteen minutes late for Gold's birthday party, and without any thoughts, she burst in Gold's big house.

The Kanto quarter, and Gold and Silver looked at her, surprised.

'Oh my Arceus!' Gold choked. 'Super Serious Gal is actually late! What happened to the on time Crys?!'

'Well at least you're here,' Silver shrugged. 'This guy,' he pointed at Gold, 'thought you weren't coming, and was real depressed for minutes there.'

'I'm sorry...' Crys huffed.

'Yeah, it's not her fault,' Green said. 'She had to work at the National Park.'

'If only you'd defend me just like you defended Crys,' Blue pouted.

Red and Yellow chuckled.

Gold then noticed the flower in Crys' hand.

'What is that?' He pointed. 'Don't tell me it's my birthday present.'

Crys blushed. 'It is,' she muttered.

Gold's eyes widened. Yellow gasped. Red raised his eyebrows. Blue shouted, 'What!'

There're all expecting something better from me, aren't they, Crys thought bitterly.

'Why'd you think of giving me a...sunflower?' Gold asked.

'Because I had no time to find you a present and...they reminded me of your eyes,' Crys replied quietly.

'Well thought,' Gold said, to her surprise, putting an arm around her waist. But Crys didn't fling his arm away or back away from him.

'They're not about to make out, are they?!' Silver groaned, covering his eyes while Blue shrieked, 'Don't hurt Yells' virgin eyes!' And took out a camera.

'What the...?!' Yellow blushed. Green muttered something about getting some tea and Red followed, dragging Yellow along with him.

As golden met azure, Crys knew that there was something really wrong with her today because she usually would've pushed Gold away.

'You're my birthday present,' Gold whispered huskily into Crys' ears.

She blamed it on the lack of sleep.

* * *

This was really rushed, I know, but I'm proud that I finished it in a short time. I know this is Crys centred even though this is for Gold, forgive me Review pls! Happy birthday to the pervert, I mean breeder, Gold!


End file.
